dalekwindmillfandomcom-20200216-history
The RadioWindmill Tower
The RadioWindmill tower is the main building in the minecraft Tekkit series. it consists of five levels, formerly six, all of which have different functions. Half way through the tekkit series, the map bugged and the RadioWindmill tower was struck the most. However, the map was rolled back to an earlier age, bringing back the original house and most of the tower, but it needed repairing. Dylan took the chance to upgrade it whilst doing this. ORIGINS The idea of the RadioWindmill came before the series Tekkit began. Dylan had designed it on a creative Tekkit world and sent the designs to Cecil. Later, while the early tekkits were in the making, Dylan found the designs and used them in the series, forming the RadioWindmill tower! CONSTRUCTIONthumb|link=File:Capture1.png Episodes 4 to 28 show the bases construction.In episode 3, however, Dylan does begin to build the ground works for the base, but they then decide to build it in it's current location. The original ground works are still present at the original location, though they are only two lines of shovel work by Dylan. The construction started with Cecil burning down a small portion of the forest, instantly scaring Dylan. Cecil then claimed that he was doing it to clear space for the construction, however this is most likely untrue, due to both cecils personality and the fact that Dylan had participated in the burning of Cecils forest in cecil's own minecraft series on Radiothax. Construction of level one took place over 5 episodes, finishing in episode 9. Level one construction brought many quotes such as Dylan accidently calling a landfill a land mine and Cecil and Dylan both naming Paul a scrotum head, who responded to this by taking over contol of Cecil's character for a short period of time during episode 8. Level two was constructed from episode 9 to episode 17, taking Dylan on vast journeys to gather resources. By this time, the quarry had been built and was of great assistance to the construction. Level three was built off camera... Level four was mostly built with the assisstance of a cheated in Builders wand. From episode 19, construction started on it. Level four was eventually finished with level five off screen. The underground lab was constructed off-camera in episode 28. '''LEVELS Level 1 is practically a lobby, it has no primary use. Most of the furnaces and the crafting tables are however present in this room,along with the ladder to the next levels and formerly the hatch to the lab. It holds a random bundle of items such as two empty barrels, two regular chests, all the furnaces and more. The colour theme for this room is yellow. Level 2 is the storage level. Chests of all different shapes and materials sit row upon row, all storing a different type of item, aside for the nature chest, god knows what's in there now. A recent addition to the room was an ender chest, usable with both Dylan and Cecil's ender pouches. This room's colour theme is orange. Level 3 holds the boy's bedrooms. The room to the right contains Dylan. Dylans room holds many items such as won items from the past of the series. A more recent wall of weapons has erected itself onto the right wall, aswell as a fire place and multiple mob heads. Cecil's room has changed vastly throughout the series. Before the incident, cecil's room had a TARDIS feel to it. After the map rewind, cecil's room is now more of a plain room, aside from both the POO-FACE sign and the POO written in red alloy wire, both of which were placed by Dylan over the series. This levels colour theme is blue. Level 4 is currently the machinery room. Prior to the moon, this room was purely used for galacticraft, holding a balcony that contained the NASA workbenches. Since the moon, the level now has machinery upon machinery. Machines from all different mods adorn this room, aswell as one of the rockets on display. This room's colour scheme is green. Level five is purely the Mystcraft level, holding all things Mystcraft such as the teleporter books. Dylan likes to compare this room to an attic, as it has a feel to it that you would feel if standing in a well lit loft, minus the smell. This rooms colour theme is Red. OTHER LEVELS The lab was a cellar in which all things science were suppose to take place. Though it came with all the nessissery peices, the lab was never properly used before it's untimely death when the world crashed and all things modded in the base got disintergrated, destroying the whole, non vanilla room. The roof isn't classified as a level. The roof has only ever been used for the rockets to take-off and for Dylan to prank Paul, a noob to tekkit. The balcony was a room linked to the machinery level back in it's galacticraft days. It was used purely to hold the NASA workbenches. The balcony was cornered off when the world broke and ultimatley destroyed in the roll back. PRE ROLL BACK Prior to the roll back, the base had a sence of legitimacy. You could truly feel the vibes of hard work, determination and skill coming from it. It had a homely feel of achivment. The base was perfect to dylan, but not to cecil, as he attempted to jazz it up off screen without Dylan's consent. No screenshots of the towers make over exist, but Dylan's memory is great. The first lebels windows had all been made yellow, but aside from this, no change had been made. The second level had glass going all the way around it. Though dylan reversed the changes, he did however like Cecil's touch of colour, and decided to keep the back windows this colour, thus forming the colourful back windows. The back windows design also changed, from three singular glass blocks to a design similar to the two side windows, but all the way across and the colour theme. ROLL BACK CAUSE Belived to have been caused by Cecil's unstable switch to windows 10, the boys logged on one day to find the tower ruined. Anything non-vanilla had been disintergrated and some of the vanilla blocks had also been replaced, such as part of the level four wall with coal ore! Barely any episodes take place in this version. Dylan belives that an evil creature caused this, Known as the mystery man, who has been known to appear in many of dylans series and thumbnails (not literal ones, youtube ones) before. AFTER ROLL BACK After the roll back, most of the original base was restored. However, much of it needed replacing, of which Dylan did. Level five had gone, so dylan was put to the task of repairing it. Aswell as repairing the whole base, Dylan also upgraded it, such as linking each level up with one power socket coming from the solar panel. Dylan feels the new version less homely, and would rather that none of it had happened in the first place. NOTES/OTHER * The base was partially inspired by the Jaffa Factory from the yogscast's own tekkit series, then again on DalekWindmill what isn't inspired by them? GALLERY Capture.png|The RadioWindmill tower when first completed Capture1.png|Up close of the same episode